


Cause of Death

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Dead People, Death, Decisions, Demons, Difficult Decisions, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Ghosts, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot, Sad, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia was dying.With her dad and Delia having died ten years prior and the Maitlands by her side for her final moments, Lydia was for certain that her final moments of her final day of life were sure to be good.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 14





	Cause of Death

Lydia was dying.

With her dad and Delia having died ten years prior and the Maitlands by her side for her final moments, Lydia was for certain that the final moments of the final day of her life were sure to be good. She knew, for starters, that Betelgeuse would show up to guide her on to the Netherworld, much as he had done for her dad and Delia when they died. It had been ten years since she’d last seen him and, although she missed him, she still knew she had the Maitlands to look out for her for the remainder of her life then, when she went to the Netherworld with Betelgeuse, she would have to leave them behind. Unless.

A now elderly Lydia turned to face the Maitlands in her bed at home, giving them one of her final smiles. Although sad, they managed to smile back at her. A sincere pair of smiles that told her that both ghosts would be there for her no matter what.

”Guys?” she spoke weakly. “Would you want to join me when I go to the Netherworld with Betelgeuse? It would be much appreciated.”

”Hmmm,” said Barbara, placing a transparent finger against her chin. “I don’t know, Lydia. Adam and I would probably want to stay here. I mean, we’ll miss you when you pass and go to the Netherworld but do know that you aren’t alone and there will be some ghosts there who will take care of you and make you feel welcome.“

“Actually,” Adam said, putting a transparent hand on Barbara’s shoulder. “Lydia’s right, Barb. I too think it would be best for us to join her and Betelgeuse on the journey to the Netherworld.”

”Well...alright.”

”Thank you.” Lydia gave her ghost parents one final smile and then she went still. The Maitlands knew now that she had passed. Adam reached a transparent hand over and used it to close Lydia’s eyes, tears streaming down his and Barbara’s faces as they stepped back.

Together, they watched as her ghost emerged from her still body and stepped towards the Maitlands. She offered them a smile and they all turned, watching as a door to the Netherworld opened and Betelgeuse stepped out of it, making his way over towards the Maitlands and Lydia, his eyes directed onto Lydia.

“Ready to go, Scarecrow?” he asked knowingly, holding out a hand for her to take. As she took it, she turned to the Maitlands and nodded.

It was time to go.

Lydia picked up the Handbook that had appeared on her coffee table.

With one final look at their house, Lydia and her ghost parents followed Betelgeuse through the door to the Netherworld and it closed behind them, leaving the once full and happy house empty.

Lydia Deetz had died of cancer, the same as her mother all those years ago, happily having passed on with the Maitlands by her side.


End file.
